Five Nights at Frisky's:WAR
Free Page! Feel Free to add your animatronics,weapons,maps,and more!Anyways-this is a spin of FNAF:FC.It has gamemodes,multiplayer,minigames,and more!Ill add weapons,minigames,Maps,and all that stuff soon.Please leave a comment,and feel free to ask any questions! Maps -Forest -MoonBase -Walmart -Jungle Ruins -Hot Roads -Desert Base -Farm Fields -Pizzeria -Old Fortress -Friday Night -The Big City -Cruisy Cruise Ship -The Mansion -Mall -Nuclear Fields -Towering Towers -Dark Forest -The Lab -Old Pizzeria -Haunted House -Water Park -Old Bone Park -Denny's -Aiden's Arcade -The Toilet Weapons Silver Pistol This is a free gun that newbies use.You start off With 50 ammo. Stats: Type:Handgun Storage:5 Bullets Power:35 Damage Fire Rate:1 Bullet Per Second Gun Cost:Free Ammo Cost:First 50 are free-any more packs are 10 Coins Upgrades: Lighting Bolt-makes a large flash around you and shoots ammo 3x as fast-Cost:50 Coins Asteroid Ammo:Increases damage to 45-cost:60 ------------------ Knife A free melee weapon. Stats: Type:Melee Power:28 SlashRate:2 stabs per second Cost:Free Upgrades: I Stole Jeff's Knife:Increases Damage to 45-cost:70 Coins ------------------------- Plum Gun This Gun can launch explosive plums. Stats: Type:Bazooka Power:50 Damage Explosion Radius:3 Blocks Storage:3 Explosive Plums Gun Cost:130 Coins Ammo Cost:20 Coins per pack of 12 Upgrades: Plum Shower:Launches 3 Extra Plum Bombs in random defections when one is launched,wich saves ammo and does more damage-cost:90 Coins NukePowder:Increases explosion radius to 10 blocks and increases damage to 90-cost:100 Coins Smoke Blast:Leaves smoke for 30 blocks,blocking the view for other players for 10 seconds-cost:40 Coins Chicken Splatter This gun shoots eggs at a fast paste. Stats: Type:Machine Gun Storage:60 Eggs Power:5 Damage per egg FireRate:4 Eggs per second Gun Cost:160 Coins Ammo Cost:You start with 120 ammo-buying any more packs will cost 30 Coins. Upgrades OstrichEgg:Makes an explosion wherever the egg lands,increasing damage to 10 damagewith a radius of 2 blocks-cost:130 Coins Speed Demon:Increases Fire Rate to 7 eggs per second-cost:120 Coins Momma Bird:Adds a Hen that stands on the gun-shooting 1 egg per 5 seconds,and doesn't waste your ammo.Cost:150 Coins Laser Rifle This Gun can shoot lasers at enemys. Stats: Type:Rifle Power:20 Lasers per Battery Damage:50 Damage Fire Rate:One laser per 2 seconds Gun Cost:200 Coins Battery Cost:First set of 5 is free.Any more will cost 30 Coins. Upgrades: Pew!Pew!:Increases fire rate to 1 laser per second-cost:180 Coins Battery Life:Increases Battery use to 40 shots per battery-cost-190 Coins Rising Tempatures:Increases Damage to 80-cost:195 Coins. Drenchers This weapon can bite and trap enemies and attack.This displays it's attacks. Stats: Type: Trap Wind Time:You wind up the Drenchers.They can bite around for 10 seconds with 1 bite per second. Damage:20 Damage Per Bite Cost: You unlock them by finding them in the dentist building on the Friday Night Map. Upgrades: Rappid Chomp: Increases bite speed to 2 bites per second-Cost:45 Coins Controller:Allows you to control where the drenchers go,instead of them doing it on their own-Cost: 50 Coins Golden Teeth: Increases the damage to be 40 hearts per bite-Cost:80 Coins Braces:Adds braces to the teeth,increasing their damage to 30 Hearts Per bite,and will do 70 hearts if you have the golden tooth upgrade-Cost:45 Coins Toilet Paper This weapon slingshots poop at enemies. Characters Frisky He is known for being very swift. Stats: *Health:120 *Speed:60 *Cost:You get him for free. Attacks: *Punch:10 Damage *Bite:20 Damage *Scratch:25 Damage *Music WipeOut:30 Damage Upgrades: *Spike Fist:Increases fist damage by 20-cost 30 Coins *Frisky Kruger:Increases scracth damage by 10-cost 20 Coins *Saberteeth:Increases bite by 20-cost 120 Coins *MegaMike:Increases Music WipeOut by 30-Cost 160 Coins *Molten Foot:Increases speed by 40-cost 115 Coins Polly The Parrot Polly is able to Fly and tools bombs to defeat the other team.He also can snatch other players. Stats: *Health: 110 *Flight Speed:55 *Cost:80 Coins Attacks: *Scratch:20 Damage *Bite:20 Damage *Snatch:Causes No damage but your can carry other players. Upgrades: *Electric Squak:He can make a SQUAK and shoot 3'lightning bolts beneath him,doing 25 Damage Each-Cost:70 Coins *Flipping Burgers:He can snatch a player,than do a backflip,throwing them through the air,wich does 30 Damage-Cost: 75 Coins *Cone Throw:Polly Can shoot his Ice Cream Cone through a Bow-doing 40 Damage.Cost:80 Coins The Butler He is able to defend you,and also hand out ammo,even if you don't have any.However,you must pay him to assist you. Stats: *Health:150 *Speed:45 *Lives:3 Lives per use *Cost:25 Coins per round-you start with 3 free rounds with the Butler. Attacks: *Punch:12 Damage *Plate Toss:20 Damage *Pizza Bomb:30 Damage *Hyper Monday:Gets +3 lives-cost:70 Coins Abilities: He can hand out ammo.For him to hand out bombs,you must upgrade him.He also can assist you.He also is not an animatronic. Upgrades: *Grand Beef:He can launch explosive steak,with a radius of 5 blocks and does 50 Damage-cost:95 Coins *BowTie Bomb:He can use is bow tie as a bomb,making a radius around him of 10 blocks and does 38 Damage-cost:75 Coins *Fast Food:Increases speed to be 70-cost:70 Coins *Personal Warrior:He will carry around a sword-doing 50 Damage-cost:170 Coins *Nuclear Chef:He can hand out bombs-cost:80 Coins *Price Chopper:25 Coins can get you 2 rounds with the butler-cost:130 Coins *Rocky Bones:Increases punch damage to 35-cost:45 Coins Dylan(by Tina.g.sherwin) He is known for his attacks. Stats: *Health: 140 *Speed: 50 *Unlock:Defeat 50 Butlers. Attacks: *Punch: 10 damage *Scratch: 25 damage *Bodyslam: 30 damage *Bite: 30 damage *Poison shot: 25 damage Upgrades * DangerDylan: Increases Punch by 20 damage-cost:40 Coins * PAIN: Increases scratch by 10 damage-Cost:30 Coins * Destoyer: Increases Bodyslam by 15-Cost:45 Coins * MegaBite: Increases Bite by 10. * Deadly: Increases Poison Shot by 10-30 Coins Kate(by Tina.g.sherwin) Known for her speed. Stats *Health: 75 *Speed: 65 Cost *Cost: Find her and speak to her at the Pizzeria. Attacks *Scratch:20 *Bite:25 *Pounce:30 *Claws:35 *Slam:25 *Jumpscare:40 *Mega Bite:40 *Power Ball:35 damage Upgrades *Strike: Increases Scratch by 10 *Chomp: Increases bite by 10 *Bodyslam: Increases pounce by 5 *MegaClaw: Increases by 5 *MegaSlam: Increases by 10 *Scare: Increases by 5 *Ultra Bite: Increases by 10 *Mega Ball: Increaes by 10 Michael(by Poisonshot) This character is a glass cannon; he is fast and deals a lot of damage, but has very low defenses. He has only three moves as well, one of which can harm him a lot. Stats: *Health: 75 *Speed: 80 *Cost: He's an unlockable character. Find and speak to him in the Walmart. After this he can be used anytime. Attacks: *Punch: 15 damage. *Hi Jump Kick: 50 damage; halves Michael's health if he misses. *Shock Scare: 10 damage, temporarily stuns enemies. Upgrades: *Renewing: Increases Punch's damage by 10. Costs 30 coins. *Awareness: Reduces the damage Hi Jump Kick does when missed, increases Hi Jump Kick's attack by 5. Costs 45 coins. *Nightmare: Increases the time Shock Scare stuns, increases Shock Scare's damage by 10. Costs 40 coins. The Doll(by Poisonshot) A very technical character that can't do much damage on its own, but has very high survivability. Has a very versatile moveset. Stats: *Health: 130 *Speed: 40 *Cost: He's unlockable. Find it in The Mansion. Defeat him, and he will join your team. Attacks: *Screech: 10 damage. *Teleport: Doesn't does any damage, but lets The Doll teleport around. It has a limited distance however. *Toxic Curse: 10 damage; also poisons enemies. *Healing: Heals The Doll and nearby allies. *Mindbreak: Randomly deals between 5 and 50 damage. Upgrades: *Audio Upgrade: Increases Screech's damage by 5. Costs 20 coins. *Brains: Increases Teleport's distance. Costs 30 coins. *Virus: Increases Toxic Curse's damage by 10. Costs 35 coins. *Security Outfit: Gives The Doll a security outfit. Increases The Doll's health by 10. It also gets less damage from enemies. Costs 45 coins. Orlockron (by Poisoshot) Orlockron is a very defensive characters, having exaggerated defenses. He is extremely slow through. Orlockron's upgrades are known for making him very strong, but are also extremely expensive. Stats: *Health: 185 *Speed: 5 *Cost: Give him the Lost Jewel in the Jungle Ruins. Attacks: *Harden: Increases Orlockron's defenses. *Regeneration: Makes Orlockron regenerate (more) HP for a few seconds. *Bump: Deals 5 damage, knocks enemies away. *Intense Stare: Slowly deals damage to enemies while slowing them down. Upgrades: *Better Wheels: Increases Orlockron's speed by 20. Costs 70 coins because it can make him "overpowered". You must have at least 1000 coins to buy this. *Red Neon: Intense Stare deals more damage and slows enemies more. Costs 30 coins. *Autoregen: Orlockron always regenerates HP. Regeneration will increase the speed of the regeneration for a few seconds. Costs 40 coins. *Sumo Skills: Bump will deal 5 more damage, but will also lauch enemies a lot farther. Costs 20 coins. *Super Fling: Unlocked after buying Sumo Skills. Bump will literally fling enemies away. Costs 100 coins. You must have 2000 coins to buy this. Porky The Pig She isn't to fast,doesn't have to much health,but has very powerful attacks. Stats: Health:75 Speed:30 Cost:Unlock her by Finding a Porky head on the Farm Fields. Attacks: BuckTooth Bite:20 Damage Music Pound:35 Damage Mud Roll:65 Damage Upgrades: MegaMusician:You can use a variety of instruments in Music Pound,and increase the damage by 15-cost-80 Coins Hog Bite:Increases BuckTooth Bite by 35-cost:100 Coins MoltenMud:Increases Mud Roll Damage by 20-cost:130 Coins Camo Hog:Allows Porky To Go in mud and hide in/on brown areas-cost:90 Coins Molten Mud V2:Porky can shoot up a Mud Fountin that stretches 10 blocks wide and 20 Blocks High,and does 100 Damage to the surrounding players-cost:300 Coins Pig Storm:Porky can round up a herd of pigs 30 Blocks wide and 50 Blocks Long,lasting for 10 seconds,and doing 15 Damage Per Pig,and including 750 Pigs-cost:650 Coins Pig Storm V2:The Pigs Damage goes up to 30 Damagenoer pig-cost:75 Coins(you must have 650 Coins) Star the cat HP:230 speed:60 cost:300 coins Attacks: scream:stuns the enemy and takes away 50 HP hat slash:55 HP bite:30 HO Special attack,star herd:90 HP upgrades: speed:increases speed by ten-cost 40 coins teeth:sharpens tooth by 12-cost:30 coins Nyan Cat HP: 129 Speed: 59 Cost: 499 coins Attacks Meow: Just something annoying, takes away 49 HP Poison Pop-Tart: 66 HP Bite: 29 HP Nyan Clones: 89 HP Upgrades Light: Increases speed by twenty-nine, and costs 39 coins. Pi: Sharpens teeth by 1, and costs 41 coins.Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:SpringThing's Pages